Technical Field
The invention relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device including a plurality of mountable capsules.
Related Art
Due to advancements in imaging technologies, camera systems have been utilized to capture various activities. However, when it comes to wearable electronic devices, such as cameras worn by a participant in an activity so that the hands are free to participate in the activity, these tend to be bulky and unaesthetic. Moreover, these wearable electronic devices may cause discomfort to the user while lacking the discreetness needed in some activities. Therefore, a wearable electronic device that is both stylish, discreet, and comfortable is highly desirable.